Save Me
by Kex3
Summary: OC. She didn't understand. Couldn't. Her entire life was a lie, fed to her by the people she thought she could trust. All she had was a picture and a card. That was the value of her life. Or so she thought. But she wouldn't forgive them-couldn't forgive HIM. But who is HE? And why did he do this to her, his daughter? But it doesn't matter. She will escape, and she will find him.


A/N: Here's a new story I've never tried before. Whether it succeeds or not I have no idea, but I hope you like it regardless. Please review and let me know what you think, I really, REALLY appreciate it. Thank you.

**~((~^*^~))~**

A teenage girl lay on her bed in the darkness of her room. Her hands rested behind her head like a make-shift pillow, although it was unnecessary with the actual fluffy pillow directly beneath her hands.

The window next to the bed was open, the curtains parted and flowing above her eyes like angel wings. Moonlight cascaded through the opening and pooled around the room, lighting random objects and creating ominous shadows elsewhere.

Her room was basic. Solid dark gray walls, a white ceiling and wooden flooring. A dresser sat near the doorway, a closet next to that, and a desk at the foot of the bed. Only one photo sat on the desk, a picture of her mother. Her mother had died when the girl was born. That photo was all she had left of her mother. Of anything connected to her past.

The girl's name was Ava. She was told her last name was Yatomi. Ava mouthed the words of her name to the silence. It didn't feel right on her tongue. It was like she subconsciously knew that this was not her real name. That she had spoken her name differently, once upon a time. The more Ava thought about this, the more she convinced herself this was the truth.

Ava didn't remember much of her father. If anything at all really. Sometimes she would try to deceive herself into believing that she remembered him in her dreams. She'd see him looming above her, reaching down to pick her up. But she mostly remembered him walking away. Well, she thought it was memory, truth. But she couldn't be sure. Maybe she was just so desperate for a real family again; her mind was creating some kind of fantasy to fulfill her need. Her need for the truth.

She was told that after her mother's death, her father had something of a break down. He must have been a very important person, or extremely rich, because a woman named Ritsumi was hired to be Ava's 'legal guardian'. Ritsumi would call Ava twice a week to check up on how Ava was doing, since the girl was sent away to a private school in the middle of nowhere, far from any possibility of ever finding her father.

Ava turned over and punched the wall as hard as she could. Her skin felt like it was burning.

It was all so unfair. Why couldn't she know the truth? Why couldn't she figure it out? Why was everyone keeping her in the dark? She'd try to talk to the teachers, the principal, ANYONE. But everyone who seemed to know something would quickly change the subject or stutter their way into oblivion, leaving Ava no choice but to back off and ponder her life.

It truly wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It was _evil_. Ava felt her lips form into a tight line. She wouldn't accept this. She would not roll over. She had to find the truth. And nothing was going to stop her.

Ava took off her locket and let her fingers slide over the smooth surface.

"It was you're mothers," Ritsumi said once. "She was always wearing it."

"Who gave it to her?" Ava asked.

"Oh…" And that's when the woman changed the subject. That's how Ava knew the gift was from her father, to her mother. And now it belonged to Ava. This was the key. This was how she was going to find her father. Through the locket. Somehow, she'd find a way to use it to her freedom.

She opened the locket and looked inside. There was no photo of family, her father, or even Ava. Instead there was a playing card. A card to a game that had taken the world by storm long before she was born. Duel Monsters. If you couldn't play it was like you were nothing. Ava frowned and felt the card inside.

This was her mother's card. This was the card given to her by her father. She had to figure out what it meant. And she was going to.

The moment she found a way to escape.

**~((~^*^~))~**

A/N: Please review.


End file.
